Chapter 270
Night of Falling Stars is the 270th chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. Hidden continues and the contestants begin to use different methods to pinpoint the location of their opponents. However, Rufus' Memory-Make Magic makes him able to locate everyone and attack them at once, guaranteeing a win for Team Sabertooth. With Hidden finished and Team Fairy Tail A in last place, Lucy is chosen to participate in the first match against Team Raven Tail's Flare Corona. Summary As the game continues, Raven Tail leads with +1 while Fairy Tail's A team is in last place with -2, while the B team has -1, with only twenty-seven minutes remaining in the game. In the commentator's box, Yajima suggests that one of several methods for finding one's opponents is sensing their Magic Power, while Jenny suggests that her guildmate, Eve, will find a more creative way. Meanwhile, it seems that Raven Tail only wants to attack Fairy Tail as Nullpudding repeatedly goes after Gray. While Lucy looks on at the game and at the Raven Tail members on the side, the female Mage of the guild, Flare Corona, looks back, seemingly calling her out until her guildmate tells her to stop. Makarov also laments on how Ivan's guild is purposely going after only Gray and Happy tries to encourage him. As Gray walks the streets, he narrowly dodges an attack from Beth, who is then attacked by Jäger of Quatro Cerberus, who is then subsequently attacked by Lyon. As Lyon prepares to attack Gray, Juvia jumps down from above and kicks Lyon in the head while he is distracted by the sight of her underwear. She states that she promised the master that she would not lose. As part of agreeing to be Fairy Tail's B team, the members of the winning team are allowed to make the members of the losing team do whatever they want for a day, shocking Gray, who heard of no such rule that the master applied to their team. Natsu and the rest of the team agree to the terms as they also have an idea of what to do if they win. However, Nullpudding shows up again and attacks both Gray and Juvia. Suddenly, snow starts falling and Jenny and the rest of Blue Pegasus figures out that it's Eve's doing. His plan is that, since the real Mages will shiver in the cold, he will identify them through their breath which will become visible due to cold temperatures. Using this idea, he lands hits on Mermaid Heel, Quatro Cerberus and Raven Tail. However, Lyon soon finds him and they begin a fight as the rest of the Mages battle one another elsewhere. However, Rufus of Sabertooth hasn't moved at all. He hasn't attacked anyone, nor has he been found. He claims that the game is too easy for him and states that he remembers exactly where everyone is and has been as he unleashes his Memory-Make, shocking others, who realize he is using Creation Magic. Using this spell, he lands a direct hit on every Mage in the game other than Nullpudding, who barely dodges and jumps to attack. However, he attacks a "memory" of Rufus as the real one attacks him, sending him back down. Everyone expresses amazement at his magical skill. Soon, the game ends with Sabertooth in the lead, followed by Raven Tail, Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, Mermaid Heel, Quatro Cerberus, Fairy Tail "B" and Fairy Tail "A" in last place. The audience ridicules the guild for their poor performance, angering Natsu who has to be calmed down by Erza and Elfman and told not to do anything. Gray apologizes for his performance, but Lucy says it's only the first round. He walks off in disappointment, swearing to get back at Raven Tail and Sabertooth. Next up are the battle segments and all teams are scheduled to fight one another as a Mage is called up from each guild. First up is Lucy from Fairy Tail's "A" team and Flare from Raven Tail. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Hidden (concluded) Magic, Spells & Abilities used Magic used * * ** |Aisu Meiku}} ** |Memorī Meiku}} *Needle Magic * * |Wōtā}} * * Spells used * *Flytrap *White Blizzard *Blizzard * |Īguru}} * *Memory-Make: Afterimage Abilities used *Hand-to-Hand Combat Navigation